


get me buzzed on your love

by inkedaffection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Buzzfeed, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Probably a lot of Buzzfeed inaccuracies, The Try Guys (Buzzfeed), Try Guy!Louis, how to tag, idk how that really works though, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry with a dog, louis and harry being cute, sort of louis-centric???, video filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedaffection/pseuds/inkedaffection
Summary: Louis Tomlinson definitely enjoys his job at Buzzfeed, being part of the well-known Try Guys and all that. But when newcomer Harry Styles begins to work for the said company, Louis finds further enjoyment and perhaps, something more.





	get me buzzed on your love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of the first fics I’ve written by myself, since my previous fics are co-written, so yeah. I had the idea of writing this because I went through a phase this summer wherein I once again just binge watched Buzzfeed videos. 
> 
> The video prompts used in this fic are not mine – they all belong to Buzzfeed. I also used some of the Try Guys’ actual words in the first part, so I do not take any credit. In addition, I am fully aware of the inaccuracies in this story regarding all aspects of the Buzzfeed office. I don’t own Buzzfeed or any of the guys from One Direction. (However, I did own a dog exactly like the one Louis has in this fic. Same name too and all.) 
> 
> The title of this fic comes from A Rocket to the Moon’s “A Whole Lotta You”. It’s a great song. All mistakes in this fic are mine. I hope you enjoy reading! :)

“Hi, we’re the Try Guys!”

“And today we’re going to be trying on women’s underwear for the first time,” Zach said.

“Not just any ladies’ underwear though,” Keith replied. “Victoria’s Secret underwear.”

Back at the Buzzfeed office in Los Angeles, the Try Guys had just begun shooting one of their typical videos. This time, they were trying a bunch of underwear from Victoria’s Secret, all thanks to Louis. Really, it was all his idea.

As a Try Guy himself, Louis felt that being part of the group was the opportunity to lash out all his dreams, his fantasies, and all that. Call him a bit dramatic but he sure didn’t join the Try Guys for nothing. So when the guys decided to create a new video, Louis immediately suggested that they try on women’s underwear. And today was the day they got to do _that._

“I will not like this,” Ned stated, shaking his head.

On the list of underwear to try on, bikinis were first, followed by boy shorts, and then thongs.

Zach did his take first. He admired himself in the mirror as he tried on the bikini. When he was given the second pair of undies, he was enthusiastic about the design.

“I like the print!” said Zach, holding up a pair of cheetah-print ones. Though when he put them on, he went, “A lot of adjustments need to be made.”

He then did his final take with the thongs and complained that his bum was eating up the fabric.

Keith went next with his parts. He thought that the bikini made his butt look higher, and he deemed that the boy shorts were very sexual. Trying on the final underwear, he laughed hysterically. That went on for about a minute until he said quite seriously, “It feels like someone put a string up my butt.”

The next one up was Ned. He tried on the first pair which revealed quite a lot for him.

“Maybe I should tuck it up for less exposure,” he says while adjusting the bikini panties. 

When he was done putting on the boy shorts, he let out an, “Oh yeah,” and declared that his butt look good. In the background, you could hear Louis object.  Ned had the same thoughts as Zach after putting on the “damned piece of fabric”.

Louis watched the guys as they did their individual takes. He had requested for him to be filmed last since he claimed that the best should be saved for last, even if Liam, one of the video producers, insisted that their takes would still be cut and edited. He didn’t really care though. He just wanted it to be his time to shine in the moment. After Eugene, it would be his turn.

“I finally understand why girls have to pull the lower part out,” Eugene says while wearing the bikini.

He went on with the boy shorts and said that his butt cheeks were hanging out. Eugene then tried on the thongs, swayed his hips continuously, and said that it felt like he put on nothing.

At last, it was Louis’ turn to film. He whooped and shimmied out of his pants before even stepping in behind the curtain.

The lad claimed that the bikinis were just like the briefs he wore at home during those times he felt like wearing nothing but his underwear, only tighter. Louis got to try on the boy shorts next.

“These are tight as fuck,” Louis said, caressing his cheeks that were clad in the sea foam green boy shorts. “Though my butt obviously looks better than Ned’s when he put it on.”

Before Louis could take off the boy shorts, the four other guys were instructed by Liam to change back into boy shorts for the final shot.

Louis stepped out of the curtain and joined the other Try Guys who were now also wearing boy shorts. The five lads positioned themselves in front of the camera and waggled their butts while trying to look seductive.

Louis then tried on the final pair. He voiced out that he felt really bare. But then he joked, “Do you think I could pull some guys with this?”

Finished with his part, Louis changed back into the boy shorts and refused to put pants on. The other Try Guys, who were now back in their normal clothing, just tittered and shook their heads at Louis’ antics. 

All of them were ultimately requested to give their final thoughts. Only Keith and Louis said that they felt comfy with the women’s underwear.

Of course Louis felt comfortable. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be saying his final opinion wearing the damn teeny tiny boxer shorts. The lad strutted around in the underwear bragging about how good his bum looked when all of a sudden, the door burst open and in came Niall, who was one of them Tasty fellows, and a new face.

Ah, typical Niall – always the one who immediately hears about the new employees and the first one to befriend them. Honestly, he should just be the CEO’s assistant or something.

But mind you, the new one was really fucking cute. He had curly hair and was currently biting his lip, which showed off his cute ‘lil dimples. Louis bet that if the new guy smiled, those dimples would be deeper. And here Louis was, standing in women’s underwear, gaping at the newcomer. The newbie’s green eyes locked with Louis’ blue ones, and he blushed. He fucking blushed and turned away, continuing to bite his lip. Louis snapped himself out of his little trance and proceeded to put on some proper underwear and pants.

 _Great, I’ve embarrassed myself,_ Louis thought. _Newcomer comes in and one of the first things he sees is me in women’s panties. But hey, the cutie blushed._

After dressing up, he went out and saw the other four try guys around the newcomer and Niall.

“Hey Lou!” Niall chirped. “C’mere, need you to meet the newest member of the Buzzfeed fam!”

Louis walked over with a smile. He reached the small group then extended his hand. “Hey. I’m Louis Tomlinson, proudly part of the Buzzfeed Motion Pictures Staff, and a Try Guy himself.”

Newbie reached for Louis’ hand. “I know. I have watched a few of your videos, and I may be hooked. I’m Harry Styles.”

He had such a fancy name. And he was British. Louis scratched the back of his neck and blushed ever so slightly. He could hear the other guys snicker and murmur about how he had a crush on the new one. He subtly stomped on the foot of the nearest guy, which happened to be Keith.

“Pleased to meet ‘ya, Harry,” Louis answered. “I hope you enjoy it here.”

“Thanks.”

And oh, Louis was utterly fucked.

**

Niall thought it was a great idea if their little squad – Louis, Liam, newest addition Harry, and Niall himself – could all have lunch together.

You see, all of them, excluding Harry of course, were best buddies ever since they were still in uni. One day, they just discovered Buzzfeed, fell in love with it and being the guys they are, they made it their goal to be able to work at the said company some day. Luckily, they achieved their goal, and here they are now. The only sad thing about it though is that they worked in different departments, if that’s what you call it, and rarely got to hang out with each other unless there wasn’t much work to do or if there were collaborations between their departments. The only daily quality time they got to spend with each other was lunch.

Back to the matters of lunch as of the moment, Niall wanted to go outside for “Harry’s Warm Welcoming Lunch” as he called it. Louis honestly had no serious issue with it, it’s just that Harry’s too beautiful and it would take every bit of his willpower not to push him up against the wall and have a full-blown make-out session. So Louis just rolled with the idea of lunch together, since there was possibly a tiny voice in his head saying that if he went on with it, he’d get to know Harry more, stand a chance with him, and those stuff.

Niall still seemed to notice Louis’ brief hesitation and he nudged the lad. “What’s bothering ‘ya mate?”

Louis said nothing. Niall looked at Louis weirdly before saying, “Are you not in the mood for lunch today, Lou, because if you aren’t then you’re –”

He didn’t miss the glance Louis threw at Harry who was currently engrossed in a conversation with Liam about something involving fitness. Niall could literally see the heart eyes forming.

“Oh!” Niall exclaimed. The three proceeded to look at him in a confused manner.  “Ahem, carry on with…whatever you’re talking about. So, lunch it is then?”

Niall took them to a nearby fast-food place that served burgers and the like. They go and pick a booth in the corner situated by the window. Louis was about to sit next to Liam but Niall raced him to it. The fucker just smirked at him. So that’s how Louis ended up sitting next to Harry, giving the cute boy a small smile as he did so. They all ordered the restaurant’s signature burger with a side of crinkle cut fries, plus smoothies for refreshments.

“So Harry,” Louis began nervously as an attempt to start a conversation. He could feel Niall’s devilish grin from the other side of the table. “Um, whad’ya doing again in Buzzfeed?”

Harry giggled. He fucking giggled, and then he answered, “I’m a lifestyle writer.”

“Tell us more ‘bout you, Harry,” Liam chimed in. “You seem like a wonderful person.”

“That’s because he’s a lifestyle writer, Liam,” Niall remarked. “He lives a wonderful life.”

“Err, um,” Harry mumbled. “I’m 23, originally from Cheshire, but moved here to Los Angeles in hopes of finding a…well, nicer life, I guess? And I’ve always loved Buzzfeed, so the thought that I work there now is like a dream come true.”

“You did mention that you do watch the Try Guys, didn’t you?” Niall questioned, giving Louis a cheeky grin. Louis glared at him, not wanting to bring up the topic as it would kinda give away his…well, little crush on Harry.

“Yeah, I do,” Harry answered. “I absolutely love their videos.”

“Who’s your favorite Try Guy then?” Liam quizzed, seeming to have picked up on Niall’s devious little plan. The two lads secretly high-fived under the table.

“Don’t, it’s a touchy subject,” Louis whined.

“Well,” Harry started. “I am quite fond of a certain one in the group. His humor and bravery’s great. You know, the British one? ” He looks at Louis and gives him a smile.

“Oh,” Louis lets out the breath he’s been holding, feeling his stomach flutter. The meet-cute happened just a few days ago and he’s already entranced by the lad. “That’s nice, thank you.”

**

Louis waited patiently for Niall and Harry in the Buzzfeed lobby, along with Liam. It had been a routine ever since for the four of them, waiting for each other so they can leave the building together then go their separate ways home, unless they had plans. It seemed like today, only Niall and Liam had plans, unknown to the two other lads.

“C’mon Liam,” Niall said immediately once Harry and him arrive at the lobby. He pulls Liam to the door. “Bye lads, I need Liam to help me film a video for my channel. It’s been too long since I’ve updated. Ciao!” Liam attempted to give Harry and Louis a wave as he got dragged by Niall.

Louis wondered if Niall and Liam did that on purpose for whatever the fuck they call their matchmaking tactics, or if they were really telling the truth.

“So, um,” Louis began. “Do you want a ride?”

Louis started to think of other rides, especially one involving him and the curly-headed boy in front of him. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such obscene ideas and fixated his gaze back to Harry.

“Oh, that won’t be really necessary,” Harry replied. “It’s fine, Lou, really.”

Louis pretended to ignore the fact that Harry called him Lou – it wasn’t much but it still had him endeared.  “But think of it, Harry. What if some serial killer turns the corner where you’re at? What if you’re crossing the street and a motorcycle appears out of thin air?” Louis reasoned.

Harry laughed at Louis’ rationale. “Alright, alright.”

Louis led Harry to his car and opened the door for him.

“Such a gentleman,” Harry teased.

“Sod off, love,” Louis retorted, sticking out his tongue at Harry. “Just bein’ nice.”

Harry gave Louis the address and they drove off.

It turned out that Harry lived in a flat a couple blocks away from both the office and Louis’ flat as well. His house was sort of in between.

Harry thanked Louis and gave the lad a pat on the shoulder. But before he even got to open the car door, he stopped abruptly and faced Louis again. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“That’s fine?”

“Yeah, you drove me home so it’s the least I could do.

“Maybe I should drive you home every day. You know I live on leftovers and takeaway,” Louis mentioned cheekily.

“You’re a menace!”

Harry made both of them a mean and creamy fettucine carbonara for dinner while Louis sat quietly on the couch. Minutes later, Harry arrived in the living room with two plates of steaming pasta. He set them on the center table and rushed back to the kitchen to get them some orange juice. Once they were all settled, Harry asked Louis what movie he wanted to watch.

“I dunno,” Louis said. “Something nice, maybe?”

“Well, define nice. Any standards?” Harry inquired, putting air quotes on the word ‘nice.’

“I really don’t know, honestly.”

“What are your thoughts on Blades of Glory?”

“Fuck yes.”

So much laughter was shared between the two of them throughout the movie. There was even one point where Harry cackled so hard he had unconsciously leaned his head on Louis’ shoulder. Not that Louis minded, but maybe, just maybe, it was something.

When the movie ended, there was a short moment of silence between them. They both happened to turn their heads to each other at the same time and burst out laughing.

“That was fun,” Louis hiccupped.

“Imagine if we were drunk,” Harry said.

“Then why didn’t you get us drunk?!”

“Orange juice is healthier. Beer shouldn’t be an ‘always-thing’.”

“Health enthusiast,” Louis muttered.

“Well, I am a lifestyle writer after all.”  Harry shot back playfully.

“Right,” Louis acknowledged. He cleared his throat and said, “I should get going. Charles won’t be happy if I leave him alone for long.”

Harry frowned. “Charles?”

“My dog.”

“Oh, right,” Harry dismissed. “I’ve seen him quite a lot on your Instagram. Well, don’t want to keep the ‘lil pup waiting.”

Louis stood up as Harry did the same. The latter walked over to the door and held it open for Louis.

“I enjoyed today, Harold,” Louis stated. “Thanks for tonight.”

“Thank you too,” Harry replied, giving Louis a smile that showed off his dimples.

Louis went inside his car, rolled down the window and gave Harry one last wave. Harry then watched Louis as he drove off into the early night. He went back inside his house with another smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

**

Several weeks later, Louis found himself thinking about Harry a lot. They were basically good friends now, much to the delight of Liam and Niall. Despite their ease with each other, Louis was still scared to ask Harry out.

So that’s how Louis ended up in bed with his laptop one night, looking up Harry’s name on Google. He just wanted to see Harry’s works on the Buzzfeed website, that’s all. The articles were of all sorts, topics such as healthier alternatives to certain food, keeping a journal, life hacks, creative things to do when bored, something about Gucci, and those sort of stuff.

He also discovered that Harry had a blog. Louis knew of his social media accounts but Harry did not mention to him about having a blog. He scrolled through the posts, which were mostly photographs, most likely taken by Harry himself, if his Instagram speaks for anything. There were also snippets of his journal, which was done and crafted nicely, Louis had to admit.

Harry was such a hipster, but Louis honestly thought that with Harry’s personality and good looks, alongside the works of the lad he found today, Harry Styles was truly endearing and someone you could ever get enough of. And he sure as hell wasn’t lying to himself when he knew that his fondness for the boy was growing. He had to do something about it eventually.

**

The Try Guys were in the middle of filming another video for the Buzzfeed YouTube channel. The video they were doing as of the moment involved edible lingerie and a bunch of other consumable stuff for when people decided to get a little daring when it came to getting it on. So far, no one was enjoying at all in terms of the eating part.

They had all started with edible thongs, which did not go well at all. The thing looked so fucking weird that Eugene had even said that it looked like a used maxi-pad.  Throughout the taste testing, all the guys were cringing and making disgusted faces as they put it up to their mouths. Even Louis, who was considered the most adventurous of them all, looked like he was about to puke. They all had little freak-outs while doing so, because the thing was sticky as hell, which the camera crew and the people in the room found very hilarious.

Now, they were gonna try on candy bras and g-strings. Liam had adjured Keith to have the first shot at it, and he was then to be followed by Louis.

“It’s like a little abacus,” Keith said while pulling the candies across the sting holding them together.

Following Keith’s various comments about what he thought of the candy bra and panty was the mention of loving the idea of someone eating the edible garments off of him. Liam suddenly snapped his fingers and yelled, “Yes!”

“Alright boys, Keith just gave me a nice idea. Try the thing on, give opinions, then let's do Keith’s suggestion. We’re gonna have someone eat it off you, okay?”

The guys just nodded. Liam asked one of the interns in the room to go find someone who was willing to eat something off of Keith. Subsequently, the young girl came back with one of their coworkers, and they started. Keith was screaming as his fellow Buzzfeed worker was trying so hard not to laugh and attempting to bite the candy off.

Liam motioned to Louis when Keith was done. The bloke got up, took off his robe, and quickly put on.

“Oh my,” Louis exclaimed. He examined himself in the mirror placed on the side. “This feels weird, but as usual, my arse looks fantastic. Fabulous!”

Liam whispered to the intern what Louis assumed to be a request to get someone for him. Unbeknownst to Louis, Liam had specifically instructed the girl to fetch Harry and tell him that Louis needed his help for the video they were doing.

Louis went to the bed, covered himself with the blanket, and waited patiently for whoever was going to be entering the door. He was so surprised when the intern returned with Harry, that he let out a shriek and burrowed himself under the blanket. He could hear the other Try Guys holler and wolf-whistle.

This would be the second time Louis would embarrass himself in front of Harry, and that was not okay. How was he going to ask Harry out after all this madness? They were buddies now and wasn’t this gonna make the situation awkward?  There went Louis’ brave persona. Harry made him turn to mush and nothing else. Louis swore he was going to personally kill and castrate Liam.

“Where’s Louis?” Louis heard Harry ask. Louis took a deep breath and poked his head out of the blanket.

“Hiiii,” he drawled out. “I’m over here.”

“Why are you hiding?” questioned Harry, his face showing confusion.

“Wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise, wouldn’t we?”

“I wanna see the surprise.”

Louis suddenly felt a burst of confidence hit him so he just whipped the blanket off. Harry’s eyes widened immediately upon seeing Louis, his mouth falling agape. Louis leaned on the bedpost and wiggled his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry composed himself and cleared his throat. “Am I gonna…like, eat this?”

“Yup.”

“So, where do I start?” Harry asked with a hint of cheekiness in his voice.

“Anywhere you want, babe,” Louis replied with an equally cheeky tone.

Harry smirked at Louis and lowered his face down, near Louis’ dick. “I’m just gon’ bite it off here.”

And holy shit, what game were they playing at? Louis could feel himself already getting hard but he willed himself not to. He thought of dog fails, and that seemed to do the trick, seeing that he was about to cackle.  Louis covered his face and Harry proceeded to nip at the candies situated on his v-line. Harry pulled at the string of sweets with his teeth, looking like he was about to be rolling on the floor.

“I can’t…get...these off!” Harry says incoherently.

Louis lost it and began to guffaw. “Oh my gosh, don’t give up, Styles!”

A few tries later, Harry managed to get a couple of bits to fall into his mouth and he chewed. “It tastes like one of those candy necklaces they give out on girls’ birthday parties, only a bit worse,” he says, chuckling.

Harry’s chortling started to get louder and he just blurted out, “Dear, you’ve just ruined my view of little girls’ parties.”

Louis joined in the laughing, and out of nowhere, he pulled Harry to his chest and ruffled his hair. “Thank you for eating candy off of me.”

“It was an honor,” Harry said. He stood up and began walking towards the exit. “Thanks for inviting me, y’all!”

“And cut!” Liam said.

Louis pointed his finger accusingly at Liam as he shrugged on his robe. He stood with the other Try Guys as Ned did his take, followed by Eugene and Zach. He didn’t know what was up today, all of them feeling quite mischievous, but they all decided  that it would be fun to make Eugene go out the room and make him come back blindfolded. They were going to torture Eugene by making him lick off random, edible sex products off their bodies.

Eugene shuddered every time he licked a Try Guy’s random body part and tried to guess who it was. Eugene just gave up, and Liam called it a wrap. And when Louis rushed off to the bathroom to “dress-up” when he actually had a nice little wank to naughty thoughts of Harry, then no one had to know.

During the late afternoon at dismissal, Louis didn’t leave immediately. He sat on his desk, head in hands, contemplating on whether he should ask Harry if he wanted to go on a date tomorrow, seeing that it was Saturday and got to go home early from work. To Louis, it felt like the perfect time to ask him out seeing that it wasn’t that awkward when they did the unexpected scene in the video together. Like, sure, the comfort had faltered a bit at first, but throughout the filming, their chemistry was whole. So Louis was debating if that date should happen in the fullness of time. And he did decide, that yes, he would be asking Harry out today, feeling another surge of bravery course through him. He could do this.

When he got down to the lobby, all three boys were waiting for him.

“What the fuck took you so long?” Niall screeched, probably feigning anger.

“I was contemplating,” Louis answered. “What is the meaning of life?”

“You’re such a shitty liar.”

“It’s a personal matter, Niall.”

Niall playfully harrumphed, grumbling about how he badly needed his dinner and beer.

“Hey, Harry,” Louis whispered quietly, poking Harry lightly on the arm.

“Hmm?”

“Um, do you happen to have any plans tomorrow after work?”

“None at all, why?”

“I was wondering if… you’d like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?” Louis asked shyly.

Harry broke out into a grin. “I’d love to.”

Louis gave his own big smile after hearing Harry’s answer. “Is 6:00 okay? I could pick you up.”

Harry nodded. “Wonderful.”

“What are you two smiling about?” Niall cut in.

“Nothing,” Louis replied. “Just date night.”

Niall squealed, looked at Liam with a smile that was ear to ear and fanned himself. “Liam, I think I’m going to die from all this cuteness.”

“Same, Niall. Same.”

**

Harry was currently stood in front of his closet, only dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans. He was trying to pick a nice shirt to wear for his and Louis’ date. _Ah, date._ He never knew that he would be accomplishing his life goals at this age. The Harry Styles two years ago must be very proud of the man he had become today – working at Buzzfeed and going on a date with his favorite Try Guy.

Just as he was rummaging through the stash of shirts that were hanging from his closet, the doorbell rang. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 5:36 PM. Well, Louis was quite early. Perhaps he was just as excited as Harry for the date. He didn’t mind putting a shirt on as he went to open the door.

“Heya, Louis,” Harry greeted. “You’re early.”

Louis gulped. Harry was shirtless and he could see his lovely torso that was inked, and he also had a cute little tummy. His jeans were hanging quite lowly on his hips so he could see the top of Harry’s boxers. “Well, the place I’m taking you to apparently closes at 7, and it wouldn’t be fair if we only got to roam around for an hour, yeah?”

“Where are you taking me anyway?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Ugh.”

Harry let Louis in and made him wait on the couch. Harry went back to his room and quickly sifted through his clothes once again. He finally settled for a plain white, long-sleeved polo and opted to leave the three buttons on the top open. Showing off a little bit of chest didn’t hurt when it came to Harry. He slipped on his brown suede boots and grabbed his cardigan just in case it got a little chilly tonight. You’ll never know.

He quietly crept up behind Louis in the living room and whispered a “boo” in his ear. Louis sniggered sarcastically. “Very scary, Harold.”

Harry pouted and flicked him on the ear. “If anything,” Louis said. “That was just cute. You ready to go?”

Harry nodded, then the pair made their way outside and into Louis’ car.

“Now, will you tell me where we’re going?” Harry grilled at him, as they drove through the streets.

“No, it’s we’ll be there in like, 7 minutes.  Just wait and see.”

“Pleeeeeaseee?” Harry begged, giving Louis his best puppy dog eyes.

Louis sighed, “Do you like art?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Are we going to a museum?”

The boy sat beside him nodded, keeping his eye on the road. “LACMA, if you’ll have it.”

“Holy shit,” Harry gasped. “I’ve always wanted to go there, you know?”

“You’ve never been there?” Louis asked incredulously. “You live like, 10 minutes away from it.”

“If you hadn’t known, I’ve only recently moved to LA around 2 and a half months ago, and I’ve been busy searching for a job. I only also go out to go shopping,” Harry said defensively, another pout growing on his lips.

“Point taken, love.”

Just a few seconds later, Harry began to grumble. “I hate you.”

“What the hell did I do now?”

“I didn’t bring my camera. And it’s all because you insisted everything would be a surprise.”

“Hey,” Louis protested. “At least I’m making efforts.”

Harry went silent. “Touché.”

“And besides,” Louis added. “Camera or no camera, even if you’ll just be using your phone, I still think you’re a great photographer.”

Soon enough, they had arrived at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art. Harry was gaping by the time they had gotten there, mesmerized by the Urban Light assemblage that stood in front of the building.

“Can we go there last? Just before we leave?” Harry requested.

“Of course, Harry. And I’m taking you to dinner next.”

Harry smiled brightly at Louis, and he led Harry towards the ticket office to get their tickets for entrance. As soon as the process was done, Louis rested his hand on the small of Harry’s back and led him inside the museum.

They were greeted by large, white walls covered in various art pieces and sculptures placed on the floor. Harry whipped his phone out and the picture taking of whatever caught his eye ensued. He had even convinced Louis to take a picture with the 3D paintings. They roamed the main gallery for quite a bit before they decided to visit some exhibitions.

They first found themselves in the Metropolis II exhibit, which was a sculpture of a fast-paced city. Louis patiently allowed Harry to take pictures of the molded mini-city at various angles and complied with Harry’s request to have his picture taken with the sculpture. Harry posed in front of the city with his tongue stuck out and hands in sort of a scratching gesture.

Louis snorted at Harry’s pose and rolled his eyes fondly. “What even was that pose?”

“I sort of felt like Stitch.”

The bloke looked at Harry questioningly. “Whad’dya mean?”

“You know that part in Lilo and Stitch where Stitch builds a little replica of San Francisco and then destroys it afterwards?”

“Ohhhhhh,” Louis said in realization. “You’re weird.”

They then entered an exhibit with a sign that said “Miracle Mile” and the instant they stepped past, they were faced with a row of fluorescent lights. They consisted of selected, different hues.

Harry instantly fell in love with it. He just stared at the lights in awe. Little did he know that Louis snuck a photo of him while he was so engrossed with the light-works. The picture turned out to be Harry’s silhouette since it was nighttime, and it was dark in that part of the gallery except for the glow of the lights, but he just looked so candid in the photo. Just plain beautiful.

Louis looked up from his phone and watched as Harry took a picture of the lights.

“This has got to be my favorite exhibit. It’s simple but the colors remind me of a retro diner, which makes it nice.” Harry stated. Then Harry held out his phone to Louis.

“Can you take a photo of me, please?” Harry begged.

“Sure thing, love.”

Harry positioned himself at the center of the row and looked down to the side as Louis snapped a photo.

“Your turn,” Harry said, as Louis hands him back the phone.

“No thanks,” Louis replied. “I don’t do photogenic and candid but not actually candid poses.”

Harry glared at him in a playful manner. “You did well with the 3D stuff so it’s okay. I just want your picture on my phone.”

Louis shot him an affectionate look and just agreed. He tried his best to replicate what Harry did, thinking he failed at doing so.

“See,” Harry commented, showing Louis the picture. “You actually look great.”

“Hmm, I suppose I don’t look so bad after all. But then, when do I ever look bad?”

Harry hit him on the shoulder while Louis cackled, and then the older lad glanced at his watch. “Oops, it’s almost seven, closing time.”

“Oh,” Harry sighed. “Does that mean we get to see the lights now?”

Both of them walked to the exit and into the direction of the numerous lampposts outside. This time, both Harry and Louis take pictures of the eminent streetlamps on Wilshire Boulevard. Harry handed Louis his phone and Louis knew what that meant. Harry leaned on one of the lampposts, placing his feet on the base of another. Louis couldn’t also resist the beauty of the iconic lights so he asked Harry as well to photograph him.

“You know,” Harry murmurs. “Our date wouldn’t be complete if we didn’t have a photo of us in the same frame in front of this wonderful structure.”

Louis cracked up. “Well, there’s no one here so…selfies?”

Harry giggled and pulled Louis close to his side, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, as Louis takes his phone out and switches to the front camera. They snap quite a lot of photos and even take some on Harry’s phone. There was even a picture of Harry kissing his cheek, which was…nice.

 “So…dinner?”

“Dinner would be great.”

They drove around until they found a restaurant just around the corner of Wilshire Boulevard that served steak, and decided to eat there. They made little conversations while eating, Harry mentioning that he was quite disappointed that they didn’t get to see the famous Rain Room because it was removed. They played footsie under the table and after paying, Louis drove Harry home.

A couple of minutes later, they had reached Harry’s house and Louis got out as well to bring Harry to the door.

“Thank you for tonight, Lou,” Harry said, reaching out to hug Louis.

Louis hugged back, and they just stared at each other for a moment after breaking away from the hug. Louis broke the silence and asked in a hushed voice, “Can I kiss you?”

Harry smiled gently at him and leaned down to accommodate the height difference, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and pulling him in for their lips to meet. Their lips touched which made them both melt into the gesture, lost in the moment. Harry could feel Louis’ fingertips digging into his waist and the kiss began to get more intense and fervent from there.

Harry pulled Louis closer to him, and in return, Louis pushed Harry against the front door and kissed him a tad bit roughly. Harry went slack and hummed in approval. Louis then let go of Harry’s waist and positioned his hands flat on the door, just beside Harry’s head.  Harry proceeded to cup Louis’ face in his hands, and neither of them stopped until they were both out of breath.

Pulling away, Harry and Louis both breathed heavily, again focusing their gazes on each other’s face. Louis pressed one last kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth and whispered a small goodbye to Harry. He walked back to his car and drove off as Harry watched. Harry unlocked the door, closed it, and leaned against it. He closed his eyes and let out a dreamy sigh, a smile playing on his face.

When Louis arrived back at his flat, he couldn’t help but replay the entire night, plus how it ended, in his head. He took a quick shower and got himself in bed, grabbing his phone and seeing that he had a notification from Harry on Instagram that he had been tagged in a photo. He tapped on it and saw that Harry had posted one of their selfies that was taken in front of the Urban Light sculpture.

            _| harry_styles:  A night full of marvelous surprises._

Louis smiled to himself while clutching the phone to his chest. He fell asleep with fond written on his face, unaware that Harry went to sleep the same way.

**

A lot of things had changed after their date. Not in a bad way though, it was in a very way that made both of the lads’ hearts flutter. They’ve grown much closer than ever.

Whenever their group of friends ate lunch – whether it was free lunch slash takeout in the building’s dining area, or out and about in a restaurant located in LA’s streets – Louis made sure to always sit next to Harry.

There always needed to be some kind of contact whenever they were together – knees touching under the table, one’s arm slung around the other shoulder, a simple caress, anything. They weren’t opposed to showing displays of affection in the workplace, or any place of sorts. The staff always badgered them about it, especially their friends, but neither of them paid any mind, both preoccupied in each other’s presence.

There were even times that Harry paid little visits to Louis as he did some videos. Sometimes, it was the other way around. Louis would scurry off to Harry’s little corner of the office if there wasn’t much work for him. He would bother Harry with all his hugs, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck and giving him Spiderman-style kisses as Harry typed away on his laptop.

There was this one Thursday late at work which made everything better for them, sort of clearing the line where they stood. Louis was working overtime, a notebook and pen in his hands. He was sat right in front of his computer screen, taking down notes for the editing of a recent video he produced, when the door creaked slightly.

“Come in,” Louis said a bit loudly, not taking his eyes off of the screen for a moment.  In his peripheral vision, he could see a figure poking its head through the door.

“Hey,” the person said. Louis knew that voice anywhere, and looked up to see Harry walking towards him.

“Why, hello there, boyfriend,” Louis said cheerfully, not fully realizing what he said.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening and a blush forming on his cheeks. Louis looked at him confusedly and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and asked, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, um, n-nothing,” Harry stuttered. “It’s just…um…what. Err…you…called me ‘boyfriend’.”

It dawned onto Louis. Perhaps he had said it without realizing just on the spur of the moment. What they exactly were never came up as a conversation between them; nevertheless, they acted like a proper couple and Louis did consider Harry his boyfriend.

“You are,” Louis stated, while cupping Harry’s cheek in one hand. “I mean, we never officially talked about it, but we are, practically. Boyfriends, I mean. If you want to…you know… have it that way, yeah?”

Harry shifted his gaze from the floor to Louis. He gave Louis a dimpled smile and said, “Yeah, I want to.”

Louis pressed a kiss to his forehead and asked, “Have you been waiting for me?”

Harry hummed and nodded his head. “Niall and Liam already went.”

“Impatient fucks,” Louis commented in a joking manner. “Are you willing to wait for me for five more minutes?”

“You’re so hard-working,” Harry said to him. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll wait for you.”

Like Louis mentioned, he was done with his work in five minutes. He did it quite quickly since Harry offered to help. What a sweet and caring lad Harry was.  And that night, they stopped by McDonalds for a quick dinner, making small talk about their jobs, and well, future dates and stuff.

**

The doorbell to Louis’ house rang at nine in the morning, and Louis was not really happy about it. If there’s one thing that bothered Louis the most, it was his sleep being disturbed.  Plus, it was Sunday. He had no plans to go out until the nighttime so he had no idea who the hell was at his door at this ungodly (for him, at least) hour.

He paid no mind to how he looked right now – hair ruffled, sticking out in different directions and bags prominent under his eyes. He wrapped the rumpled sheets around his figure, and trudged out to open the door while muttering curses. He opened it and let out an irritable “What?”

“Well, someone’s a bit grouchy.”

“Hey, H. Sorry ‘bout that. Come in, babe,” Louis said, face softening when he realized it was Harry who was ringing the doorbell.

Harry stepped inside, chuckled and said, “My sleepy little grump.”

Louis wrapped the sheets around him tighter and led both of them to the couch. “So, what brings my significant other to my house at this unfortunate time?”

A little black and brown puppy came into view before Harry could answer, and sauntered over to where the two boys were sitting. Harry let out an “aww” and sat on the floor, petting the dog who was clearly excited about Harry’s presence.

“Harry, this is my baby boy, Charlie Brown,” Louis stated. “He’s a Beagle and a German Shepherd mix.”

“Charlie Brown? Like the main character of Peanuts?” Harry inquired while rubbing the tummy of the puppy that was currently on its back.

“Uh-huh.”

“I thought his name was Charles.”

“Dogs can have nicknames too.”

“But seriously though, you named it Charlie Brown?” Harry questioned, a skeptical tone still in his voice. Suddenly, Harry began to giggle, until it dissolved into full-blown laughter.

“Why are you laughing?” Louis demanded.

“It’s just that,” Harry wheezed in between his uncontrollable emotions. “You’ve got yourself a half-beagle, yet you chose to name it after the owner of Snoopy, gosh, who happens to be an iconic beagle!”

“I wanted to be unique!” Louis defended, taking away Charlie from Harry’s arms. “And he looked like a Charlie Brown to me so sod off.”

Louis pet the dog as Charlie nudged his head against Louis’ chin. “Harry here’s making fun of your name, baby. He’s such a dick, I know, love.”

Harry took back his seat next to Louis, wrapped an arm around him and kissed his temple. “I was only joking. Charlie’s a proper cutie.”

“Hmm. Why are you here again? I believe our conversation was interrupted by little Charles here.”

“Right, I was thinking of getting breakfast. My treat? We can take Charlie Brown for a walk too.”

Louis pretended to think. “I can’t refuse breakfast, and I absolutely cannot refuse taking my baby for a walk that he deserves; however, are you willing to help me bathe Charles when we get home?”

“Of course, love.”

Louis excused himself so he could take a shower and get ready while Harry made himself comfy on the couch and played with Louis’ dog. Several minutes later, Louis came back all fresh and dressed up, and was holding a leash in his hand. He attached it to Charlie and the trio was off to wherever.

Harry and Louis walked the streets of Los Angeles with their hands entwined, with Charlie trotting alongside them, his leash in Louis’ left hand. At one point during their walk, Louis told Harry that they looked like one of those high-end celebrity couples who were actually meant to be photographed. The only difference was that Louis and Harry weren’t actual celebrities at all, to which Harry gave a half-suppressed laugh at _.  We still look absolutely cute together, though,_ Louis thought.

After their quick little stroll down the city and in the park, they stopped by a little café for breakfast, as Harry promised. Louis ordered a stack of strawberry waffles while Harry got himself a ham and cheese croissant with a side of a sunny side up egg, plus a fruit cup. Louis teased him mercilessly for his breakfast choice and for his health related instincts.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Harry reasoned. “It has to be healthy.”

“Mhm.”

“Why don’t you go get us a table? I’ll wait for the food,” Harry suggested.

Louis nodded. The café was a little packed and it seemed as if there were no available tables left inside the place. He walked towards the door with his dog trailing behind. Luckily, there were a couple of tables outside which were accessible, so Louis sat on one of them, tying Charlie’s leash to the center pole of the table.

Shortly, Harry arrived with a tray of food in his hands. They ate their meals while talking about plans for their hang-out at Niall’s that night, while Charlie the dog stared at them and wagged his tail, probably hoping for small bits of food from either of the two. Louis even tried to steal bits of Harry’s croissant occasionally.

“Ah, look at you,” Harry spoke. “You wanna be healthy too?”

“Maybe,” Louis replied. “But I just wanted to taste.”

“Can I taste some of yours too?”

“Taste some of my what?” Louis smirked. “Yeah, you can, don’t be shy!”

Harry’s cheeks reddened at Louis’ innuendo. “Just kidding, you can have a tiny portion of my waffle.”

Harry held up his half-eaten croissant to Louis while the other lad held up his fork with a little slice of waffle on it. Charlie whimpered underneath the table as if he understood what Louis and Harry were up to. The boys laughed at Charlie’s countenance before practically just feeding each other like any stereotypical cute couple would do. When breakfast was already over, the two headed back down to Louis’ place to hang around a bit more.

“Now Harry, I was promised a little help with bathing this naughty little furball,” Louis said the second they entered the door, crouching down to take of Charlie’s leash and going ahead to carry him.

“He called you a naughty one,” Harry said to Charlie in a baby voice while patting his head. “Well, are you?”

Charlie licked Harry’s hand in response, wriggling out of Louis’ grip. “Why’re you on his side?” Louis said to the dog. Louis hugged the dog tightly. “Now you can never escape.”

“Well, I’m ready to give this small one a bath,” Harry told Louis.

“Prepare yourself.”

Getting Charlie in the bath was hard work, and the actual bath proper was even harder work. Louis and Harry had trouble giving the pup his needed bath and couldn’t even put even just a bit of dog shampoo on him. The dog kept making several escape attempts which led to the two boys ending up sopping wet. Eventually, Harry got a hold of Charlie as Louis squealed, dumped a dollop of shampoo on Charlie, and scrubbed.

“You’re right,” Harry said, holding on tightly to the puppy so it wouldn’t escape. “A naughty one, indeed.”

“He doesn’t enjoy baths very much,” Louis replied.

A few minutes later, the pair was done with Charlie – the bathing and grooming process all finished. Louis offered to let Harry borrow some pieces of clothing and Harry accepted the small proposition gratefully. But while Louis was digging for clothes that could fit Harry, the boy had made fun of Louis that he probably didn’t have anything fit for him since Louis was small. Harry got hit in the face with one of Louis’ oversized shirts, and a pair of shorts followed.

“How’s that for being small?” Louis deadpanned.

“Nope,” Harry shot back. “You’re just a cuddly one.”

The two lads had respectfully changed and have come to a decision that they should just have a lie-in and cuddle.

“’M the little spoon,” Harry murmured.

“Now look who’s cuddly,” Louis retorted.

“Whatever,” Harry muttered, placing his head on Louis’ chest and snuggling in deep into Louis, sighing contentedly.

“Nope, nope,” Louis said, getting up and trailing his fingers from Harry’s chest down to his tummy, where Louis started to tickle Harry.

“How –” Harry wheezed out in between howls of laughter. “How d-dare you?! Stop!” Harry guffawed some more and tried to kick Louis, although Louis was not having any of it.

“You will say sorry for everything you’ve said about me the past few minutes!” Louis said as he dug his fingers even more into Harry’s sides; nonetheless, he was laughing as well.

Harry breathed heavily, another fit of laughter bubbling up. “Never! I don’t – ah! I don’t l-lie!”

He then fell to the floor along with Louis from all the struggling he’d done. That wasn’t a reason for Louis to stop though, as he continued his cute little assault on his boyfriend. Suddenly, barking could be heard and Charlie joined in the fun. Well, sort of. Charlie bit the back of Louis’ shirt and attempted to pull him off of Harry, to which Louis surprisingly complied to.

“I can’t believe my dog likes you more than me,” Louis whined as he watched Charlie Brown amble over to Harry on the floor, wagging his tail. Harry got up and took Charlie into his arms, saying things along the lines of how Charlie was such a good dog. He then let Charlie go and the dog went out Louis’ room.

“Did he literally come into the room just to stop me?” Louis questioned.

“Yeah,” Harry answered. “Charlie’s on my side.”

“Shut up,” Louis grumbled. “Now, where was I?”

Harry’s eyes widened and before he could even get up and run away, Louis had him already pinned down to the floor, both his wrists grasped in Louis’ hand. Louis started peppering Harry’s face with kisses as the lad underneath him giggled. Louis then moved onto Harry’s neck, and he started with little kisses that soon turned into Louis sucking on it. Harry whimpered underneath him and oh, Louis might have found his sweet spot. And that just turned him on, hearing the small sounds Harry had made.

He released his grip from Harry’s wrist and suddenly, Louis attached his lips to Harry’s, and they made out right then and there on the floor. Both the lads were moaning into the heated kiss and Louis could feel himself getting harder and harder by the second. At some point, Harry rutted up against Louis, their cocks aligning, rubbing into each other.

Louis slowly pulled away from Harry and took in Harry’s aura – his cheeks were flushed, he was panting, and his pupils were dilated. The two of them were practically just the same.

“Lou,” Harry whispered with his hands on Louis’ cheeks.

“Yeah?”

“Want to – wanna – please,” whined Harry in a needy, hushed tone.

“What do you want, baby?” Louis asked, thumbing Harry’s lips.

The boy beneath him shuddered and whined, “I want to suck you off.” Louis growled and flipped them over so that Harry was on top of him. Harry wasted no time, kissing Louis’ chest and down to his navel, until he reached his boyfriend’s lower region. He then pulled down Louis’ shorts and boxers, revealing his erection. Louis gasped when he felt Harry’s hands stroking his dick, mixing along with the feeling of the cold air in the room hitting his hardened dick.  He thrust upward into the lad’s hands, getting a bit desperate to have Harry’s mouth envelop his cock.

Harry leaned down, and licked a long stripe on Louis’ cock from base to tip. Then, he sucked on the tip of Louis’ length before going down on him fully, grasping in both of his hands what he couldn’t reach, his eyes closing. Louis squirmed while letting out groans of pleasure, trying to find something to hold onto.

He settled on Harry’s hair, pulling at his locks and pushing him down further. Harry moaned as he sucked Louis’ dick and palmed himself through his shorts. Louis let go of Harry’s hair and he propped himself up on one arm to observe the scene playing in front of him. He used his other arm to reach out and stroke Harry’s cheek with his finger. Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he blinked up innocently at Louis. That was all it took for Louis to come into Harry’s mouth without warning, him letting out a string of profanities and praises for Harry. The lad swallowed and pulled away, heaving and deciding to rest his back against the side of Louis’ bed.

Louis scrambled over to where Harry was and could see the outline of Harry’s boner through his shorts. He pulled down a fraction of Harry’s garments, letting his shorts pool at the knees and his cock spring free.

“Let me return the favor,” Louis whispered to him, pressing a kiss to Harry’s neck and then wrapped a hand around Harry’s own hard-on which was slick with precum. He pumped fast at it, giving the occasional swipe to the tip, as Harry nuzzled into Louis. It didn’t take long for Harry to spurt out streaks of white. The two slumped against the bed, all sweaty, tired and woozy from the amazing highs they’ve received from each other.

“So,” Louis croaked out. “That’s a lot for cuddling.”

Harry chuckled and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, as they both stared into the nothingness of Louis’ walls.

“We should shower,” Louis voiced out. “We smell like sex. Wait no, foreplay. Hah!”

Harry agreed to Louis’ suggestion and they made their way to the bathroom for a shower together – helping Mother Nature by conserving water, like Harry said. They lounged in bed and did the real cuddling as soon as they were all cleaned up, passing the hours by dozing off for a few hours until they had to go to their group’s planned lads’ night.

**

 “Lovebirds!” Niall cried out instantly as he opened the door and saw Harry and Louis standing by the threshold. They were holding hands, their fingers intertwined.

“We brought pillows and a blanket like you instructed us,” Louis said, motioning to his car.

“Good,” Niall replied. “’Cause Liam’s working on our blanket fort, and that way, if you ever plan on doing some dirty shit in there, you won’t get your fluids on my shit.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed and he burrowed his face into Louis’ shoulder, the events earlier in Louis’ bedroom coming back into his mind.

“I’ll get the stuff,” he muttered. He let go of Louis’ hand and went back to the car, opening the backseat’s door and grabbing the few bedding items they brought. Louis followed him shortly, giving him a hand.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Niall said as the two lads stepped foot inside. “We’ll be staying in the backyard.”

In the middle of Niall’s huge backyard was Liam setting up the blanket fort, tying up ropes and draping huge blankets on them. A duvet was on the ground as well. Louis and Harry scurried off to help Liam, both of them starting to work on the inside of the fort. Meanwhile, Niall went off to the other side of the backyard where the grill was set up. He was cooking a variety of food to eat – barbecue, steak tenderloins, hotdogs, and more. There were even grilled cheese sandwiches. Minutes passed and their makeshift blanket fort was ready, and so was the food.

“Aye lads,” Niall called out, waving his barbecue tongs or whatever you called them in the air. “Help yourself to a selection of Horan’s grilled cuisine!”

The three lads scrambled over to where their friend was and grabbed paper plates plus utensils. Niall gave them the pieces of food they fancied before getting what he liked himself. They ate their food on Niall’s garden set, constantly making intermittent chatter about whatever came up.

“You forgot the wine, Niall,” Liam countered.

“Whoops,” Niall exclaimed. “Can you please get it?”

“Fine.”

“Wow, Niall,” Louis told him. “You’re getting fancier and fancier by the minute. Grills and wine, damn.”

“What can I say?” Niall replied smugly. “So, Harold, what do you think of the food?” He turned to Harry.

“It’s really great Niall,” Harry answered. “Have you ever seen yourself as the next Gordon Ramsey?”

Niall just laughed in response. Liam came back with a tray of wine glasses and a bottle of white wine momentarily. He poured each of them a glass, him receiving thanks from each of the lads. Well, maybe except for Niall who jokingly referred to him as a waiter. Liam might or might not have threatened to pour the contents of the bottle on his head.

They proceeded to the blanket fort after they had eaten, where Niall revealed a stash of games. He wanted lads’ night to be old school. They had chosen Pictionary with Louis and Harry teaming up against Liam and Niall. The game was an absolute mess though. Louis didn’t take either the drawing or guessing seriously, but Harry was more amused than angry. Liam and Niall ended up winning in the first round. The lads decided to go for a second round but switched teammates – Harry and Niall versus Liam and Louis, with the first pair winning the game.

“I don’t wanna play anymore,” Louis whined. “I keep on losing.”

“Love, you didn’t even take the game seriously!” Harry pointed out.

“Hey,” Louis said, getting a bit too defensive. “I’ll have you know that my artistic ability is perfectly fine.”

“Whatever you say, Lou.”

They fixed up the game and sat in short silence in the fort. Liam spoke up and suggested they do a couple covers. They all agreed giddily and Niall went out to get his guitar. The four spent the whole night just chilling and jamming, singing their hearts out until it was too late in the night.

**

Louis was sat on one of those director’s chair thingies doing a little interview for the first part of another video that was currently in production, which was called “The Try Guys Get Photoshopped With Men’s Ideal Body Types.” They had allotted approximately 2-3 days time for the photoshoot process, with Zach and Eugene doing their takes on the first day, Keith and Louis on the second day, and Ned on the last day. And as of now, it was Louis’ turn.

The questions being given to him were mostly about things regarding his physical aspects. When asked about his physical insecurities, he tried to be as honest as possible.

“I used to be really scrawny when I was in my teenage years,” Louis said to the camera. “I also used to have this floppy, flat fringe of sorts for my hair, and you know, I was…like, I started to become quite open with my sexuality. And with my physique and that sort of hairstyle, I was picked on. I was even called a twink by some people.”

“What are you insecure about now as an adult?” the producer in charge of the interview asked.

“Hmm, I think I might be getting thinner and it’s not actually the good type, I guess?”

After a few more questions, Louis revealed the iconic photo he would be recreating for the day.

“I’m gonna be doing one of David Beckham’s photos from his shoot for the French magazine Madame Figaro – the one with the table, yeah? I’ve loved footie ever since I was little, and I really look up to David Beckham for…all that he is really, sports-wise and physically.”

He was led to another room for prepping and makeup when the interview was done. As he was getting his hair done, there was a knock on the door. One of the people in the room opened it and in came Harry.

“Hey, Lou,” Harry greeted.

Louis acknowledged his presence by giving a small wave as he kept his gaze trained on the mirror. He was requested not to move his head a lot so his hair would be done accurately. Harry took one of the vacant chairs and sat next to Louis, leaning down to kiss him on the cheeks.

“Woah,” Louis stopped him. “The make-up.” Harry just laughed and took a hold of his hand, brushing a faint kiss against his knuckles.

“What are you doing ‘ere? Have you skipped your work?” Louis playfully interrogated.

“Well, I just happened to be passing down the hall by your office – I was hungry – but then Eugene called me in,” Harry phrased. “He said that you were doing a photoshoot and I could drop by if I wanted, so there’s that. I mean if that’s okay.” Harry looked around the room as he said the last sentence, and one of the video producers gave him a smile and a thumbs-up.

“Such a supportive one,” Louis cooed to Harry. The lad just grinned at him.

Soon enough, Louis was done with prep and it was time to snap a couple of photos. The whole team, including Harry, went outside the building and to the shooting location.  The place where they were doing the shoot wasn’t far away; it was just at the back of the building, in a free and spacious alleyway. There was already an old wooden table in front of a cemented wall that was to be used for props.

The shoot began. Louis was instructed to place his hands on top of the table and appear as if he was pushing it but not actually moving it. Louis put on a serious face, looked down and lifted his right leg ever so slightly. The photographer praised him for being a natural.

And Harry must be damned, because wow, just wow, Louis was like an actual model. He looked so sexy shirtless in checkered trousers, posing like that. Harry’s mouth watered and he just wanted Louis to throw him in bed and fuck the living daylights out of him, and shit, Harry was getting hard just looking at Louis while thinking about the dirty things his boyfriend could do to him. He let out a soft whimper that luckily went unnoticed and discreetly put his hands around his crotch area to cover it up.

The moment Louis was done, he ran up to Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “How’d I do, H?” he asked.

“W-wonderful,” Harry stuttered out, avoiding Louis’ eyes. Harry wondered what happened to the cheeky side of him that appeared out of the blue when he was featured in the video about edible undergarments. _Well, that was actually for show, but what about that time he told Louis he wanted to suck him off?_

Louis frowned at him for a moment but just decided to let it go. He still slung an arm against Harry’s shoulders and they walked back inside the structure.

“You seem a little bit off,” Louis commented as they got out of the Buzzfeed building. “I mean, ever since I finished the shoot. What’s wrong, love?”

Harry remembered the way he thoughts he had harbored earlier and braced himself to look at Louis with no problems. “Nothing’s wrong actually,” Harry replied.

“Why were you so quiet then?”

“Did I mention how fucking hot you were during the shoot?” Harry said, his voice surprisingly holding a hint of confidence and only wavering a tiny bit. “I…was just flustered because I thought about some stuff and may or may not have sported a little problem.”

“I see. Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Louis replied, turning to look at Harry fully. Harry could see that his eyes have darkened. Louis backed him up against the car and let his fingertips graze against Harry’s hips.

Harry’s breath hitched. “Fuck me,” he whispered.

Louis connected their lips and they kiss against Louis’ car harshly. It was dark enough in their area so hopefully, no one would see.

“Whose place?” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.

Harry pulled away from his boyfriend’s lips and said heavily, “Whoever’s nearer.”

“Yours then.”

Louis drove as fast as he can to Harry’s place with a raging boner. Harry decided that it was a good idea to cup Louis’ dick in his pants and just let it stay there. Louis groaned and stepped on the accelerator harder, the want for Harry too evident.

Just as they arrived at Harry’s house, Harry struggled and fumbled with his house keys. He got the door open at last and the couple tumbled in, frantically kissing. Harry jumped onto Louis, his legs wrapped around Louis’ waist. Louis held him tight and carried him up to Harry’s bedroom. They stumbled in and Louis set Harry down on the bed.

Louis licked at Harry’s lip, asking for entrance. Harry gave him the permission and they didn’t stop making out, pausing shortly once in a while to undress each other. Down to their underwear, they grinded onto each other, hands roaming up and down each other’s bodies.

Finally, Louis told Harry to turn. He pulled down Harry’s underwear and spread his cheeks open. He thumbed figure eights against Harry’s hole while Harry squirmed and let out a high-pitched whimper.

“Lou,” Harry implored. “Fingers in me, now. Lube’s in the drawer.”

“Patience, baby,” Louis smirked, leaning over to get the lube. He popped the bottle cap open and drizzled a fair amount of the lube on his fingers. He teased Harry for a bit, just rubbing his fingers against Harry’s rim. The boy underneath him writhed, fingernails digging into the sheets. Harry let out continuous strings of begging and Louis’ names. He was too busy channeling out his sexual frustration into the pillows that Louis decided to startle him by using that moment to enter his fingers in Harry’s hole.

“F-fuck,” Harry moaned.  “More please. Please.”

Louis pushed back the single finger first before fulfilling Harry’s request and gradually added two more fingers. Harry pushed back in an attempt to ride Louis’ finger, legs spreading in order for Louis to have more access and to find his prostate. Louis rammed his fingers into Harry’s entrance, frequently giving them a curve. Harry looked side to side, letting out breathy moans, when he let out a loud one.

“There?” Louis smiled smugly, incessantly massaging Harry’s spot with the pad of his fingers.

“N-no, Louis, stop, don’t wanna come yet, I’m ready, oh, please,” Harry stammered out desperately.

Louis took out his fingers and quickly searched through Harry’s drawer. He saw a box of condoms in there somewhere. He found what he was looking for, took one out, and didn’t squander any time ripping the foil packet then rolling down the condom onto his hard length. He slicked up his cock thoroughly with the lube and prepared  to get inside his boy but Harry suddenly stopped him.

“Can I ride you?” Harry asked, doe eyes staring up at Louis.

“F-fuck,” Louis gulped. “Of course.”

Harry clambered over on top of Louis, knees on both sides of Louis’ hip. He grabbed onto Louis’ dick and guided it to his hole. Harry sank down, throwing his head back and groaning in pleasure, Louis doing the same. Louis’ next instinct was to hold onto Harry’s hips and let his hands stay there as Harry bounced up and down his cock.

“Shit, Lou,” Harry gasped. “Feels so fucking good.”

Louis thrust his hips up to meet Harry halfway, and Harry let out a loud noise, clenching his hole around Louis’ cock.  Louis must’ve nailed his lover’s spot. He continued to do the motion, so that Harry would give him the same reaction. And it worked. Not long, Louis had released into the condom.

“So tight,” Louis rasped out. “Shit, so great.”

Harry continued to work his way to orgasm, stopping when Louis’ dick was buried deep inside of him. He opted to rock his hips in circles instead, feeling Louis’ penis move around inside him. Harry was probably going to come untouched, his high creeping up on him.

“’M not gonna last long,” Harry wailed. “I’m not gonna last long, oh.”

Louis reached out to tweak Harry’s nipples then brush a finger against them. The simple action triggered Harry’s orgasm and his back arched, dick spewing white liquid onto both his and Louis’ stomach.  Harry mustered up all the strength he had to pull himself off of Louis and he fell back against Louis’ chest. Louis threw the used condom in the bin by the bed  and he stroked Harry’s hair gently as they both tried to even out their breathing.

“Should I clean us up?” the older boy questioned.

“Hmm.”

Louis got up to go to the bathroom while Harry whined and made grabby hands at him.

“I’ll be back,” Louis laughed. “We have your spunk all over us.”

He returned free of Harry’s come and with a wet towel in hand, then wiped Harry clean. The pair then fell into hazy slumber, legs tangled underneath the sheets.

**

Golden rays of sunlight shone through Harry’s curtains the morning after. Harry stirred and forced himself to open his eyes, no matter how much he wanted to bury himself in the sheets and just sleep some more. He looked over to the side to check on Louis’ sleeping figure. Louis had his hands underneath his head, like the typical position the word ‘sleep’ is associated with. Harry reached out to brush some hair away from Louis’ face and shook his head fondly when the sleeping lad groaned and shifted over to face the other side. Harry decided to stay in bed and check on social media while leaving Louis to sleep for just a couple more minutes, as he wasn’t cruel enough to wake someone cute from their slumber. In ten minutes, Harry thought it was time to wake the boy up.

“Louis,” he whispered, gently shaking Louis’ shoulder. “Wake up, darling.”

Louis let out a noise of complaint in response and swatted away Harry’s hands, burying himself further into the mass of the duvet.

“C’mon, love,” coaxed Harry. “We have work.”

Louis blinked his eyes open sleepily, a scowl forming on his face. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and Louis sighed, sitting up next to Harry. He opened his arms up as an invitation for Harry, and the said lad scooted over closer to Louis, resting himself against Louis’ chest while arms wrapped around him.

“Your bed was so soft,” Louis said, making Harry giggle. “I didn’t really wanna get up. Couldn’t we just call in sick?”

Harry slapped Louis’ chest. “That’d be too suspicious, don’t you think?”

“Can we at least stay here a bit longer?”

“Louis,” Harry said warningly. “I was supposed to wake you up like ten minutes ago but I just let you sleep.”

“Is it wrong to want to cuddle your boyfriend at this time?”

“No, but it’s 7:09,” Harry responded, glancing at the digital clock on his bedside table. “We have to be at work at eight, and we still haven’t gotten ready. Not to mention I still have to make brekkie.”

“Hey,” Louis replied. “Relax, baby.”

“Fine, but only five minutes,” Harry said, just giving in and sighing contentedly into Louis’ chest. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment as Louis carded his fingers through Harry's hair. Five minutes passed, and they made their way downstairs in nothing but only last night’s shirts.

“Want to help me?” Harry asked Louis as he set up the table.

“What’re we having for breakfast?”

“I was thinking some grilled strawberry, banana, and Nutella sandwiches?”

“Shit, that sounds great. Sure. What do you need me to do?”

“You can spread the Nutella.”

The two worked together on breakfast, with Harry chopping up the needed fruits and Louis doing as Harry said. Harry then took the slices of bread Louis did, stacked up the fruits on them, and placed another slice on top of the other. He buttered up the sandwiches and grilled them on the pan until they were golden brown.

“Here ‘ya go,” Harry said, handing Louis his own plate of sandwiches. Louis poured the two of them a cuppa and they ate breakfast in silence. Harry quickly did the dishes as Louis hugged Harry from behind and smothered his back with kisses.

They took a bit long in the shower seeing that Louis got a bit handsy with Harry, who responded and hinted that he quite liked Louis’ intentions. They had gotten each other off in there briskly before doing the actual cleaning up. When they had gotten out of the bathroom, the clock read 7:51, and Harry’s eyes have never widened that much.

“Shit, we have like less than ten minutes,” Harry exclaimed.

“Double shit, because I just realized I don’t have any clothes and all I have are last night’s,” Louis answered equally as panicked. _Good to know that Louis became somehow wary of the time,_ Harry thought.

“You can borrow some of mine,” Harry said, already in a pair of trousers.

Louis searched through Harry’s closet, settling on one of Harry’s shirts and pants. The shirt was a bit big on him, but that wasn’t something to really worry about right now. Besides, he could pull on anything off, probably. Eventually, they finished getting ready and were off to go.

They arrived at their working place at around 8:06, which wasn’t that bad, seeing that they were only six minutes late, but still, they were late. They waved hello to the guard on the way to their respective places and they ran up the flight of stairs like their life depended on it. When Louis was right in front of the glass door at his section in the building, he kissed Harry on the lips swiftly but passionately and said, “I love you, babe. See you later.”

There they were – those three little words. Harry stood there stunned for a moment before collecting himself seconds later. Just as Louis was about to enter his office, Harry called him out. Louis turned to him with a perplexed expression, searching his face for any sign of discomfort or something.

“Lou,” Harry said. “I…I love you too.”

Louis beamed at him while Harry shot him back a warmhearted look. Louis gave him a little wave, and Harry went to his own division with a smile on his face.

“Well, well, well,” Eugene said as Louis entered the door. “Look who’s arrived.”

Louis nodded at the four guys, walking to his table to put his stuff down and get ready for a day of work ahead. He gave a salute to Liam who was just across his own table.

“Why are you late, Lou?” Liam inquired. “You’re rarely late.”

“Late night,” Louis shrugged.

The other guys surrounding him snickered and turned to Louis, taking sudden interest in the matter at hand. Louis was suddenly bombarded with questions that were half-meant to make fun of him and half-meant to interrogate him.

“Boys,” Keith interjected. “I think the scene that played out right outside that door a mere few minutes ago answers all our questions. Indirectly but satisfactory.”

Louis groaned and put his face in his hands. “As much as possible, my boyfriend and I wanted to keep our sex lives private,” he mumbled to himself.

“Let the lovesick lad be,” Liam said, leaning over his desk to clap Louis on the back.

“Oh shit,” Eugene exclaimed. “Since he’s in love, he’s probably gonna be like Ned now!”

All the boys, including Louis, laughed at Zack’s impression of Ned raving about his wife while Ned blubbered out protests.

 _Would I be like Ned and talk about Harry 24/7?_ Louis thought to himself, giving a small chuckle. _Maybe. Maybe not. Let’s see what happens._

All Louis knew is that he loved Harry, and Harry reciprocated the way he felt. Whether they were the type of couple to show off their relationship lavishly or keep most of it to themselves, what mattered was the fact that they were in love.

Love was unexpected as it could come at you anytime, sort of like when you’re at a party, the confetti blasts, and everything just feels happy. Unless you’re easily scared of the noise confetti blasters make, but that was another concept. Luckily, Louis was one of those people who liked confetti blasters, figuratively and literally.  He couldn’t think of anything better than the life he has now and he just hoped what he and Harry had right now was a long-lasting kind of thing.

// ** //

“Have you ever kissed with your eyes open?” the producer of the video asked Louis and Harry. The two shook their heads no.

Today, both of them were asked if they wanted to be in a quick video called “Couples Try Kissing with Their Eyes Open”. They took the offer, of course, seeing that it would be cool to try something they’ve never done in the span of their one year relationship. Plus, the fact that what they were going to be doing was something weird and unusual made it more fun.

Over the course of several months they’ve dated (which soon led into a year), Harry and Louis became one of the most favored couples in Buzzfeed videos. Their chemistry was just the best. Both of them were featured in a fair amount of couple videos, such as the one where imitated each other, which was pretty funny, and the one where they got to hug each other for four minutes straight. That was included on their list of favorites because it was one of the more serious videos, and it had gotten pretty emotional. They remembered briefly discussing about their insecurities in the relationship, and during the hugging part, Harry had teared up because he just loved Louis so, so much. 

There were even videos that were just all about them, like the one where they dressed each other for a week. 

_“Louis’ style is more of a lazy day sort of thing,” Harry said to the camera._

_Louis snorted. “And Harry dresses like a Gucci model.”_

_“Louis looks great in anything he wears, it would just be nice if I got to see him all dressed up.”_

_“Whatever, Styles.”_

_The next day, the styling transpired. Louis had put Harry in a hoodie, joggers, and some classic white Adidas sneakers._

_“Aw, look at you,” Louis had said. “You look just like me, looking so chill. Don’t worry, even models have their lazy days. Enjoy your day, love.”_

_However, what Harry had in store for Louis that day was different. Louis was gonna look all dolled up with the polo, colored trousers, braces, and slip-ons he had chosen for his boyfriend._

_Louis wore the outfit Harry had picked for him to work. A lot of people complimented him on how good he looked, and was told that he looked young but mature. He even got comments about how Harry definitely knew what style was._

_“Not going to lie,” Louis said to his own camera. “This looks really good and sort of comfy – I think it’s the slip-ons – but wouldn’t wear this every day.”_

_Basically, the week was just full of them picking out outfits for each other, most of the clothes being something the other would rarely wear._

“Okay, here’s what you’re going to do,” the producer said, taking Louis back to the now. “You’re going to kiss with your eyes open. It’s a thirty second challenge.”

Louis turned to Harry and said, “This is gonna be hard.” Harry agreed. The two started kissing, and they both closed their eyes on instinct. They laughed into the kiss, pausing for a second, and then willed their eyes to stay open as wide as possible.

“This is so weird,” Harry mumbled into the kiss, holding back a giggle. Louis had lightly hit his cheek. Thirty bizarre seconds passed and the pair pulled away laughing.

“Hold on, I need a proper kiss,” Louis said, taking Harry’s cheeks one more time for a quick lip-lock, this time with their eyes closed like the way it should be. The producer gave them a shake of the head to acknowledge their cuteness before asking them how it felt.

“Weird,” said Harry and Louis in sync.

“It feels like I’ve lost my ultimate connection with him,” Louis stated. “You know that saying that when you and your partner stare at each other, maintaining eye contact, you connect? Well, that thing does not apply to kissing.”

“It’s kinda a mood killer because it’s awkward and funny,” Harry added.

“Hopefully, Harry doesn’t kiss me with his eyes open on our wedding day, or just ever,” Louis said, pulling in Harry to his side, the lad giving him a dazed look.

“Hey Lou,” Harry whispered to him as they went out of the room they filmed in.

“Yeah?”

“I will kiss you with all the passion I’ve got on our wedding day,” Harry declared. “That is, if we ever get married or engaged, to begin with.”

Louis laughed. “Oh, we will, someday, trust me. I think about it a lot.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> twitter: @inkedaffection  
> tumblr: earthtoianna


End file.
